


Happy Endings?

by MaidenP



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenP/pseuds/MaidenP
Summary: Chizuru gets tired of Hijikata denying his feelings for her and decides to take matters into her own hands.





	Happy Endings?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or its characters. 
> 
> This is my first story so I apologize for any mistakes. If you like it and wish for me to continue with the story please leave a review. Thanks. Happy Reading :)

Chizuru is busy soaking the sake bottles in the courtyard from the last party the captains of the shinsengumi had when a door sliding open made her look up. There standing with his face up turned and eyes closed toward the sky stood Hijikata-san. He looked so peaceful and relaxed she just stared mesmerized by him. Only when the clanking of the sake bottles sounded did he open his eyes and turn towards her. Chizuru felt her face heat and quickly looked away. When she peeked over at him again she was sad to see him gone. I really need to talk to him about what happened the other night, Chizuru sighed softly. Tonight after dinner i will. She nooded her head with finality.  
. . .

"Here is your tea kondou-san" Chizuru murmered passing the Shinsengumi leader his cup.

"Ahhh Yukimura-kun thank you" Kondou-san said with a smile before contineing his conversation with Sannan-san about the rasetsu. It's a few hours later when everyone is bidding goodnight when chizuru follows hijikata back to his room. Just as he is about to open the door to his room Chizuru speaks up, "Hijikata-san may I speak with you for a moment?" Hijikata-san pauses with his hand on his door and quircks his head to the side, "Can this wait till the morning breakfast Yukimura-san?"

"No im afraid it can't. May i come in and we talk in private?" Hijikata-san gives a small sigh then nods slightly and opens the door indicating that she should go in first. Chizuru sits down on the mat provided and faces him. Hijikata-san sits down oposite of Chizuru and folds his arms waiting for her to talk. "Hijikata-san about what happened the other night-" Chizuru is cut off by Hijikata holding up his hand. 

"It was nothing yukiumura-san just a bit of drunken antics." Chizuru feels her eyes start to swim. "Hijikata-san it was more than that I know it was. You care for me."

"Yes Yukimura-san i care for you as a member of the shinsengumi but that is it i-" "Stop lying!" Chizuru yells at him. "Just stop lying to yourself Hijikata-san and stop lying to me. You care for me as I care for you." Chizuru clenches her hands in the legs of her pants. "We kissed hijikata-san. Are you going to try to tell me you didn't feel anything?" Hijikata-san sighs and looks off to the side his eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't matter if I felt anything Yukimura-san it cannot be between us." "Why?" Chizuru demanded. Hijikata remains silent continuing to look off to the side. "Is it because I am not womanly enough for you? Not shapely enough or with big enough b-" "Stop. You are absolutely perfect Chizuru." Hijikata says softly. "Then why? Why wont you just admit that you feel the same for me that I feel for you? That you love me like I love you?"

Hijikata takes a sharp inhale and yanks his head up to lock eyes with Chuzuru. Chizuru feels her eyes start to water and her face heat up. She would like nothing more to advert her gaze and look anywhere else other than the shocked look in Hijikatas eyes but he needed to know that she was serious.

"What did you say?" Hijikata asks his breaths coming quicker. "I love you Hijikata-" Chizuru is suddenly cut off when Hijikata claims her lips with his own. She gives a small sound of suprise that is quickly replaced by a moan. They continue to kiss for what feels like forever before Hijikata pulls away his own face now stained red from their shared kiss. "I love you to Chizuru" Hijikata murmurs his forehead touching hers. "Then why Hijikata-san? Why lie to me?" Chizuru questions her hand lightly brushing his chest, "Because I am the demon commander of the Shinsengumi. Along with the war that is going on I have many enemies, it would be dangerous being the demons woman."

"Hijikata-san i am a female oni my life cannot possibly get anymore dangeous than it is now. And besides what better way to ensure my safety than being your woman?" Chizuru leans forward to press a soft kiss on the corner of Hijikata's mouth

"Chizuru you need to be sure that this is what you want, because once i claim you i am never letting you go. You will belong to me for the rest of our lives." Hijikata states bluntly. 

"Good because I never want you to let me go Hijikata-san." Hijikata pulls chizuru close his mouth once again claiming hers in a bruising kiss. Chizuru feels his hands start to move over her body, learning her curves and sensitive spots. Chizuru tilts her head back when Hijikata's hand brushes across her cloth covered breast. 

"Hijikata-san please" "Please what Chizuru-chan?" Hijikata murmurs, his voice husky with desire. "Please touch me" Chizuru pants her face hot. Hijikata unties her obi and pulls her kimono open until it slides down her arms to pool at their feet. Hijikata looks Chizuru's body up and down before finally settling on her amber eyes. 

"You're beautiful Chizuru-chan" Hijikata cups her breast bringing it up to his mouth. Chizuru throws her head back with a guttural moan. "Will you be mine tonight Chizuru-chan?" Hijikata releases her nipple with a pop and stares up into her eyes. 

"Yes Hijikata-san." 

 

This was my first story so i apologize if there was any mistakes :) I'm thinking about continuing but i want to make sure its liked. So if you like where this is going leave a review and ill continue. Thanks!!


End file.
